Prove me wrong
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Claudette and fleet do the deed even though they ain't suppose to be seeing each other plus kate tells a story from her past


Claudette and fleet have be dating secretly for a few weeks because kate wouldn't approve of him because she used to date nars and he savagly broke her heart so she said to stay away from him..but she didn't listen.

Claudette snuck fleet to her house no one was home "babe i don't know about this"fleet said Claudette groaned "relax they won't find out,now come on i want you inside me"she said seductively they entered her room and closed the door.

They began to make out and fleet pulled out a condom but Claudette batted it out of his hand "no condoms this time" did i forget to mention that this this in the second time they did this.

Fleet was stunned but complied then they stripped themselves fully naked Claudette was slightly chubby and fleet was a little muscular they got on the bed and Claudette positioned her face to fleet's hard cock and engulfed it she bobbed her head up and down while fleet groaned.

With kate and humphrey

Kate and humphrey was driving down the highway from work Humphrey picked kate up kate sighed "stinky is staying after school and runt is at a friend's house and Claudette...has nothing going on"

With Claudette and fleet

Fleet and Claudette were viciously making tasting each other's tongue they both rolled out of bed still kissing and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

With kate and humphrey

"Nothing except seeing that fleet kid"humphrey said kate not taking her eyes off the road on the passengers side responded "she knows how we feel about that boy,did you know he was convicted of accessory to armed robbery" humphrey knoded "he said he didn't know what was going on" kate scoffed "oh bullshit Humphrey he's as shitty as his father" humphrey glanced at kate then at the road he knew kate had a deep hatred towards Nars but didn't know the full story why.

Humphrey pulled up to a quiet neighbourhood it was dark the street lights were on and he turned off the car humphrey what are you doing"kate asked confused "tell me about nars,what did he do to you that made you hate him sooo much" humphrey said firmly he hated having things hidden from him kate simply said "it's not your concern humphrey,it was a long time ago" "how long ago" kate was getting pissed "leave it alone humphrey" "this vehicle will not move one millimeter until you tell me what happened" kate groaned in frustration "fine,it started in the 9th grade but we were dating since middle school things were going okay until one day he decided that we should take our relationship to the next level" humphrey knew what she meant "sex" kate only nodded "we were only 15 we weren't ready for something that major so i told him no that we should wait until we were much older but he said he couldn't wait that long he wants some pussy now but i apologized and told him that we will have sex just not right then and there then just out of no where nars just flipped his lid he cussed me out called be horrible name then he dumped me but before he left he said to me i didn't want your stanky ass anyway"kate finished almost on the verge of tears humphrey was shocked "fenrir"he mumbled "wait there is more on the next day i get to school to find everyone looking at me strangely and whispering things about me i find out that nars told everyone at school the we had sex last night without a condom i never felt so embarrassed everyone called me slut,whore,easy ass kate...ugh"kate yelled in anger kate calmed down after a minute "it wasn't long till the news reached my parents they were so pissed my mom spanked me so bad i couldn't sit for a fucking month it was wasn't easy but i finally was able to convince them of what really happened but the damage was done so i transfered to lycan high where i met Garth and was reunited with hutch cando and..you,the rest after that you know"kate finished.

Humphrey took a moment to absorb her story "so you think fleet will pull that same crap nars did" kate growled "oh i know he will" humphrey sighed "kate honey you don't know that" "oh yes i do..honey"kate said in a mocking voice humphrey chuckled "laugh while you can cause when our daughter gets impregnate by fleet you won't be laughing anymore"kate said in a mock angry tone "she's not supposed to see him after you found out he was nars's son" kate looked at humphrey with a deadpan expression "she could have snuck to his house it right around the corner from ours in fact I'm gonna call her right now"kate said pulling her cellphone from her purse "if she doesn't pick up she is at his house" kate said dialing the number in anger.

With Claudette and fleet

Fleet was on top of Claudette humping her vagina the bed was rocking and they both was moaning then Claudette's cellphone rang Claudette reached for the phone but fleet gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the phone "let it ring"he said Claudette moaned "okay" fleet pounded faster and harder until he felt it the orgasm coming and just then the realisation hit him if her unloads inside her she will be pregnant 100% guarantee and if that happens no one can save her from the wrath of kate fleet began to pull out Claudette looked at him in confusion and worry " are you doing" fleet looked at her "I'm about to cum can't do it inside you" Claudette wrapped her legs around his waist "No no no do it please i beg of you"Claudette exclamed pulling his face closer to her's until their noses were bent up against each other fleet continued to pound her until he came in her Claudette softly squealed and her toes curled as her and fleet's eye closed tightly.

With humphrey and kate

Kate was staring at her phone in disbelief and shock "she didn't answer" humphrey groaned "that could mean anything she probably couldn't get to it in time look will go to the house and check on her and you'll see she is not with fleet" humphrey said starting the car and driving off but deep down he was praying that she wasn't with fleet at the moment.

With fleet and Claudette

After a minute fleet pulled out of Claudette and she flipped herself over and got on her hands and knees lifting her tail up she said in a seductive voice "fuck me in the ass big boy" fleet was hesitant at first but thought what the hell he already impregnated Claudette might as will finish fleet entered in her ass and started to thrusted making Claudette moan

With kate and humphrey

They were on their way home Kate's cellphone rang it wasn't Claudette but stinky "hello...hi sweetie how's study...your finished great...oh your friend's dad will drop you off at home good so your dad won't have to make 2 trips 1 for you and 1 for runt ha ha ha...okay see you home"kate hung up their were at their neighbourhood and pulled up to their drive way they looked up at the 2th floor to see light in Claudette's room humphrey smirked "told ya" kate growled "so way didn't she answer her fucking phone if she was fucking home"kate said as got out of the car and slammed the door humphrey followed her she slowly opened the door and she hushed him they could hear Claudette moaning Humphrey was appalled "I'll be damned"kate stormed up stairs dropping her purse and opened the door to Claudette where she saw fleet humping her kate's mouth hung open as she gasped in anger humphrey caught up to her and saw it too Claudette and fleet froze in terror at the sight of kate and humphrey.

"Mom..dad"Claudette whimpered "do you have any idea how much trouble your in young lady"Humphrey asked in anger "mr humphrey"fleet began but kate interupted "shut up...you just shut hell up you delinquent" fleet closed his mouth "pulled out of our daughter..now"Humphrey commanded fleet pulled out of Claudette and kate noticed semen leaking out of Claudette's vagina as her eyes widened "Oh..my..god,did you break our daughter's hymen"kate asked seething fleet gulped "mrs kate i wanted to use the condom but she said didn't want to use the condom this time" "Fleet"Claudette exclaimed "YOU IMPREGNATED OUR DAUGHTER"kate yelled in fury "hold on,you said this time you mean you two had sex before"humphrey asked firmly kate looked at humphrey then at them in anger Claudette said shamefully " yes,at school in the girl's bathroom" kate clutched her chest and began hyperventilating "i think i'm gonna have a heart attack"kate exclamed in anger "mom if it helps we used protection"Claudette said but it didn't help "CLAUDETTE SHUT UP"kate screamed "fleet grab your clothes and leave"humphrey said in a calm yet furious tone "and do not ever comback fleet grabbed all his clothes and ran out kate looked at Claudette "and as for you your 16 fucking years old Claudette as punishment for this little stunt your grounded until you turn 90"kate and humphrey stormed out and slammed her door leaving Claudette naked and alone to think about the terrible mistake she made.


End file.
